I Love Only You
by yure-chan
Summary: Uh oh!Sendoh has a misunderstanding with his beloved Kaede.Will he be able to clarify things with Rukawa in time to salvage the relationship? A SenRu romance.
1. The Match

Chapter 1  
  
The Match  
  
"Ryonan High School." The voice sounded through the speaker on the train. The members of Shohoku High basketball club made their way down the train. The day of the friendly match between Shohoku High and Ryonan High has finally arrived. The excited team made their way to Ryonan High....  
  
The Shohoku team arrived at Ryonan. The captains and coaches of both teams met each other. Rukawa, as usual, did not care one bit. After all, he thought, it's only a friendly match. He, however, had a feeling of uneasiness in his heart.  
  
****************  
  
"Nani!!! Sendoh is not here yet?!" Coach Taoka's voice boomed across the Ryonan's resting room.  
  
"This guy is getting incorrigible." Uozumi mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well, I think he will turn up sooner or later. We'll start the game without him first. After all, this is only Shohoku. We should be able to defeat them without Sendoh." Taoka said.  
  
*****************  
  
The two teams were doing their warm-ups when someone appeared by the doorway.  
  
"Sendoh!" Hikoichi shouted out.  
  
Everyone whirled their heads around and made out the shape of someone, with spiky hair standing at the doorway.  
  
"He's finally here. If not, I think someone is going to go mad with fury." Koshino mumbled to himself.  
  
"Sendoh, what is the meaning of this?" Coach Taoka was hopping mad.  
  
"Sorry! I overslept this morning." Sendoh replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh..." Coach Taoka found it hard to be angry with this smiling boy.  
  
"Sendoh, go and change now. The match is starting soon. Go and get change. There's no time for you to do warm-ups." Uozumi said before coach Taoka could get angry again.  
  
"No problem! I ran here just now." Sendoh replied as he walked towards the Ryonan resting room. As he walked to the room, he passed the Shohoku team. He caught the eyes of Rukawa. But Rukawa immediately turned away. Sendoh gave a sigh and walked to the resting room.  
  
*******************  
  
The game went well and during the second half of the game, the Shohoku team was leading.Seeing that things are not going their way, Sendoh decided that it is time he gives all he got. He plays at his best and soon, the Ryonan team was leading again. Sendoh dribbled past Rukawa who was guarding him and did a beautiful lay-up just as Rukawa fell to the ground. Sendoh turned around in shock and looked at Rukawa as the Shohoku team members ran towards him.  
  
The Shohoku team called for a time-out and both Ayako and Kogure checked Rukawa out.  
  
"Are you alright, Rukawa?" Kogure asked with concern.  
  
"Un..."  
  
"Haha! See, the kitsune can never beat the tensai. Hey, get that kitsune out of the game. The tensai can handle the situation here." Sakuragi boasted.  
  
"Baka! I had a leg cramp just now." Rukawa said as he stood up.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Ayako asked again.  
  
"Un. Let's get the game started."  
  
The game soon ended with the Ryonan team winning by a thin margin of one point. After that both teams went to their respective changing rooms.  
  
*******************  
  
Yureko: Finally started on the first chapter and finish it! Actually I don't really know how to start off the fic. So I just wrote about the match. Minna-san, please don't mind.  
  
Sakuragi: What took you so long, Yure-chan? But never mind! The tensai will forgive you! Hahaha!  
  
Ayako *smacks Sakuragi on the head with her fan* : Baka! The main lead is not you!  
  
Sakuragi: NOT ME?! YURE-CHAN, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO THE TENSAI?!  
  
Yureko: ...  
  
*********************** 


	2. The Confrontation

Chapter 2  
  
The Confrontation  
  
"Are you in a hurry, Sendoh?" Koshino asked as he watched Sendoh packed and change at a fast pace.  
  
"Well... Sort of. I've got go somewhere." Sendoh replied as he continued packing his things.  
  
"Sendoh..." Uozumi appeared at the doorway just as Sendoh was leaving.  
  
"Oh, hi Uozumi sempai! Ano, I got to go now. Ja ne!" Sendoh said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"But, Sendoh..." Before Uozumi could say anymore, Sendoh had disappeared.  
  
********************  
  
Sendoh ran out into the school compound just as the Shohoku team was leaving Ryonan. He saw Rukawa walking behind everyone and immediately ran up to him.  
  
Rukawa was about to fall asleep when he felt someone grabbing his hand. He swung his fist, but hit nothing. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and look around and saw a certain spiky-haired person looking at him with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Sendoh?" Ayako said in surprised. She had just turned around to check on the team members when she saw Sendoh walking behind them.  
  
Sendoh immediately let go of Rukawa's hand when everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Erm...Hi! Er... Rukawa, can I talk to you for a while?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa with a pleading look.  
  
Rukawa looked at him before giving out a sigh and nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go then." Sendoh beamed. Then he turned to the other Shohoku team members. "Ja ne!"  
  
The Shohoku members waved goodbye as Rukawa walked off with Sendoh following behind.  
  
Ayako looked at them as a thought went through her mind.  
  
"Let's go!" Akagi said interrupting her thoughts. Ayako sighed and decided that she will talk to Rukawa soon.  
  
********************  
  
"What is it?" Rukawa asked coldly. Sendoh was surprised by his tone of voice. But he pressed on anyway.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sendoh asked with concern.  
  
"Do I look as if I'm not?" Rukawa replied with the same cold tone.  
  
"Kaede, what is it with you? You haven't been yourself these few days."  
  
"Ask yourself, Sendoh Akira!"  
  
"What did I do?" Sendoh asked, exasperated as he pulled Rukawa and turn him around to face himself.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"I won't until you give me a satisfactory answer, Kaede."  
  
"I'm telling you, Sendoh Akira, let go of me!"  
  
"Tell me what is wrong, Kaede!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I won't until you tell me!"  
  
"I said let me go! If you want to find someone, go look for your Koshino!" Rukawa shouted as he pulled himself free.  
  
"..."  
  
"Is that answer enough for you, Sendoh Akira?" Rukawa asked quietly. He then turned and walked off leaving a stumped Sendoh behind.  
  
"Wait, Kaede! What has the matter of you avoiding me got to do with Koshino?"  
  
"That baka!" Rukawa mumbled quietly as he held back the tears that was threatening to fall.  
  
********************  
  
Sendoh: Yure-chan, how can you do this to me?  
  
Yureko: What did I do this time?  
  
Sendoh: In the first chapter, you did not let me talk to Rukawa. In the second chapter, you made me quarrel with him.  
  
Yureko: Ano, that's how the fic is suppose to go!  
  
Sendoh: But you can't do this!!!  
  
Rukawa: Urusai! Baka!  
  
******************** 


	3. Truth

Chapter 3  
  
Truth  
  
Sendoh wandered around miserably. He did not understand what went wrong between him and Rukawa and he did not understand what has it got to do with Koshino and most importantly, he did not know why Rukawa had been avoiding him.  
  
He sighed again. Rukawa had been avoiding him since three days ago. He could not even find a chance to talk to Rukawa alone. The only chance came that day when the Shohoku team went to Ryonan for the friendly match. But then, Rukawa refused to say what is wrong.  
  
Sendoh wandered around in silence and did not even bother to see where he was going. As he turned the corner, he saw Ayako at a cafe with Miyagi. He thought for a moment before walking over.  
  
*********************  
  
"Rukawa has not been himself for the past few days. I wonder what we can do to help him." Ayako said as she stirred her cup of lemon tea with the straw.  
  
"Do you think it is because of what he saw three days ago?" Miyagi look at Ayako intently.  
  
Three days ago! Isn't that when Rukawa started avoiding him? Sendoh sat down at a nearby table to listen to the conversation instead of approaching Ayako and Miyagi.  
  
"But, didn't he sort things out with Sendoh? I think Sendoh should have a good explanation for that." Ayako mumbled.  
  
Explanation? Should I have any? Rukawa didn't say anything. What do they want me to explain? These questions passed through Sendoh's mind at that moment.  
  
"I don't know. But you know Rukawa. He isn't the sort who will speak up first. I think he's having a cold war with Sendoh. Didn't you notice his cold attitude towards Sendoh today?" Miyagi replied.  
  
"You noticed that too! Kami! I wonder whether..."  
  
Sendoh could take it no more. He stood up and walked over to the table where Ayako and Miyagi were.  
  
"Sendoh?!"  
  
"Huh? Where?" Miyagi turned his head around.  
  
"What is wrong with Rukawa? Tell me! What did he see three days ago that caused him to treat me so coldly?" Sendoh bombarded them with questions the moment he reached the table.  
  
"Ask yourself what you did three days ago that got him so upset!" Miyagi said before Ayako could reply.  
  
"Don't give me the same answer as Rukawa did. What happened? I really don't know. Has it got to do with...Koshino?" Sendoh asked when he remembered what Rukawa had said.  
  
"Sit down, Sendoh. I'll tell you what happened if you really have no idea." Ayako said gently. Sendoh nodded and sat down.  
  
"Three days ago, after practice, we asked Rukawa why he hasn't gone back when we saw him at the court praticing. We thought he had a date with you. He told us that you have a date with your family and so had cancelled the date between the two of you. So, we invited him to dinner with us. After much pestering and persuading, he finally agreed to go with us. When we passed by this restaurant, we saw you and Koshino inside and both of you were having much fun playing and laughing. At that point of time, Rukawa's expression changed. He told us he was tired and went off before we could say anything else. And these past few days, he hasn't been himself. So, do you understand now, Sendoh?"  
  
"But...But, I only happened to meet Koshino there while I was waiting for my parents to come. He was waiting for a friend. So, we chatted while waiting. Koshino is after all my teammate. And he's also my good friend. But there's nothing more between him and I." Sendoh was getting anxious.  
  
"Why should you explain?" Miyagi asked.  
  
Ayako glared at Miyagi and looked at the exasperated Sendoh in sympathy.  
  
"You shouldn't be explaining to us. You should be explaining all these to Rukawa." Ayako said.  
  
"But, will he listen?" Sendoh was close to breaking down.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Why don't you choose a special day and spring a surprise on him, let him know that he is the one and only you love. Then perhaps he will listen to you." Miyagi said boredly.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea! Tomorrow is our three months anniversary. Yes! I'll do it tomorrow! You are a genius, Miyagi!" Sendoh said, brightening up. Ayako gave a smile. She knew what she had to do the next day.  
  
*******************  
  
Sendoh: Was that my fault?  
  
Yureko: Partly. I guess.  
  
Rukawa: ...  
  
Sendoh: What's going to happen next, Yure-chan?  
  
Yureko: I don't know yet! *Yawning* I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Sendoh: You can't yet! Yure-chan!  
  
Yureko: Why not?  
  
Sendoh: Finish the fic firs! I want to know what happen. You are taking a mighty long time writing the fic. When are you going to finish it? *Sulking*  
  
Yureko: Hey, don't sulk, Sendoh-kun. That's very un-Sendoh like. And I need ample rest just so that I have the energy to finish the fic.  
  
Sendoh: Do you need so much strength to finish typing the fic, Yure-chan?  
  
*Yureko pulls the blanket over her head to block out all complaints from Sendoh* * Rukawa walks over to a corner and falls asleep as well.*  
  
***************** 


	4. I Love Only You

Chapter 4  
  
I Love Only You  
  
The next day after practice, Rukawa stayed behind alone to practice. Before she left, Ayako had made sure everyone had left and will not return.  
  
Rukawa was practicing his three pointers which surprisingly, failed to go in every time. Rukawa shook his head and tried again and again, refusing to give up. He, however, did not notice someone standing at the doorway watching him all the time.  
  
"No, no! That's not the way! You are not yourself today! You never use to shoot this way. What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Rukawa was startled by the voice. He had thought he was alone. He turned around and saw a familiar figure standing at the doorway. The figure walked slowly towards him and under the light, Rukawa saw who it was. He immediately turn away.  
  
"What's wrong, Ru?" Sendoh stepped in front of Rukawa.  
  
"What are you doing here? Go away! "  
  
Sendoh was hurt. But he persisted on, knowing that he was the one who caused the misunderstanding. Now he has to clear up the mess he created.  
  
"Listen to me, will you? Look here, I'll explain myself."  
  
'What is there to explain?"  
  
"Ru, what you saw that day was a misunderstanding."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ayako has told me everything. I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way. But let me explain myself."  
  
Rukawa remained silent. Sendoh proceeded to explain how he and Koshino came to meet and how they both ended up talking to each other and was witnessed by Rukawa. When he finished, there was still no response from Rukawa. Sighing, Sendoh put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a velvet case. He handed it to Rukawa.  
  
"I know that you will not listen no matter what I say. I'll wait until you cool down before I explain myself again. This is for you. Happy three months anniversay, Kaede!" Saying that, he took Rukawa's hand and put the case on his palm.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sendoh heard Rukawa calling out as he turned to leave. Grinning, he turned around. Rukawa tossed something to him which he caught in his hand. He frowned as he watched Rukawa picked up his things and walked out of the court.  
  
Sendoh looked at the case which Rukawa tossed to him. He opened it up and there inside was a heart-shaped locket. He opened the locket and there inside was a picture of the two of them. Sendoh smiled. He immediately picked up his things and ran out of the court.  
  
*******************  
  
Rukawa was nowhere to be found. Sendoh picked up his pace and walked to Rukawa's house. His fast pace soon turn into a run and as he turned the corner to Rukawa's house, he saw Rukawa unlocking his front door and pushing his bicycle in.  
  
Sendoh immediately ran up to Rukawa. He pushed opened the door just as Rukawa was about to close it. Rukawa was startled for a moment. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was Sendoh.  
  
"What do you want?" Rukawa asked Sendoh in a cold voice.  
  
"Still unwilling to forgive me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kaede, I already explained myself. Shouldn't you at least give me an answer?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Tell me you have forgiven me." Sendoh grinned.  
  
Rukawa ignored him and went into the house leaving Sendoh outside. Sendoh immediately went in after him.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
"Nani?" Sendoh was bewildered.  
  
"I said close the door. You want to invite any thieves into my house?"  
  
Sendoh nodded and close the door just as Rukawa went upstairs.  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
"I need to change first. We'll talk later."  
  
Sendoh watched Rukawa disappeared into his room and watched as the bathroom light was switched on. He grinned and went up after Rukawa into his room.  
  
*****************  
  
When Rukawa came out, he was surprised to see Sendoh in his room.  
  
"Get off my bed!"  
  
"Huh?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa surprised.  
  
"Go and take a bath first before you settle yourself on my bed." Rukawa said as he tossed a towel to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh caught the towel and stood up. Then he sauntered up to Rukawa.  
  
"Kaede, forgive me, will you?" Sendoh asked softly.  
  
"..."  
  
"I know you are hurt. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Rukawa looked at Sendoh. Sincerity was evident in Sendoh's eyes. Rukawa sighed. Both of them made no move to do anything. Then, Sendoh pulled Rukawa into his embrace.  
  
"Please, forgive me!"  
  
Rukawa felt the feeling coming back. The feeling of being loved. The warmth feeling he felt whenever he was in Sendoh's arms. The loving feeling he always got when he was with Sendoh. He knew then that Sendoh really mean what he said. He knew he should have never doubted Sendoh's sincerity. He buried his face in Sendoh's shoulders.  
  
Sendoh smiled. He knew that they are back together again. He made a silent promise that he will never do anything to hurt his Kaede again.  
  
"Kaede..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ai shiteru!"  
  
Rukawa lifted his head and looked at Sendoh. Then he smiled lightly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sendoh smiled and slowly, he pressed his lips against Rukawa's, sealing their love with a kiss.  
  
Owari  
  
******************  
  
Yureko: Phew! I've finally completed the fic! If not, I'm gonna get more complaints again. *Looking at Sendoh*  
  
Sendoh: Hmm... I can see that's a happy ending for me, Yure-chan.  
  
Yureko: Of course! I never write sad endings. At least not for now.  
  
Sendoh: When is the next fic of Kaede and I coming up? Is it going to be a lemon?  
  
Yureko: Ano...  
  
Rukawa: Hentai!  
  
Sendoh: Kaede-kun...  
  
Rukawa: Get away from me, you hentai!  
  
Sendoh: Yure-chan, please write a lemon fic on Kaede and I. Pleaseeee! *Puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Rukawa: And get away from Yure-chan too. Stop pestering her. She's underaged.  
  
Sendoh: Yure...  
  
Yureko: Ano, I haven't had a good night sleep ever since I started on this fic. So, I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi!  
  
Rukawa: Oyasumi, Yure-chan! *Walks away*  
  
Sendoh: Yure-chan... Kaede! Wait up! *Runs after Rukawa*  
  
****************** 


End file.
